


El color del cielo al atardecer.

by AjnaPieride



Series: El color del cielo al atardecer. [1]
Category: Ajna's stories, Ajna's work, Mamhilapimatapei, Neian, Original Work
Genre: BL, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjnaPieride/pseuds/AjnaPieride
Summary: - Eres un idiota.- Creo que la palabra que buscas es otra.. Te daré una pista "candente".- Estás loco. Quien crea eso de ti está ciego.- Entonces hay demasiados ciegos en esta ciudad.. y de seguro tú te convertirás en uno de ellos.- Ni en tus sueños.
Series: El color del cielo al atardecer. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595008





	1. Paciencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamihlapinatapei: Mirada cargada de sentimientos de dos personas que quieren comenzar algo juntas, pero que se resisten a dar el primer paso del comienzo.
> 
> Para Delean, quien me inspiró y acompañó al escribir cada palabra en esta historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu camino se une con el de quien menos esperas.

Era una tarde a finales de diciembre, con temperaturas tan bajas que congelaban el rocío, calaba los huesos de aquellos que tomó desprevenidos y hacían que el agua de lluvia se transformara en una manta de nieve que cubría de blanco las calles. Sin duda, era uno de esos días en que solo los valientes salían de sus hogares.

Dos jóvenes caminaban en direcciones opuestas del camino, dejando huellas que durarían tan solo unos segundos antes de ser reemplazadas. No era para menos cuando se trataba de una de las calles más confluidas de la gran ciudad.

Uno de ellos solo iba dónde sus pies lo llevaban, volviéndose la excepción a la regla. No tenía un verdadero motivo para estar allá afuera.

El otro caminaba sin rumbo, buscando escapar de su realidad de cualquier forma que le fuese posible. Y hasta esos momentos lo había conseguido.

Fue un choque repentino el que derribó al primero y cabreó al segundo.

\- ¿¡Qué te pasa imbécil!? ¿¡Acaso no ves a dónde vas!? - bramó sin demora el segundo. Mientras su campo visual se centraba en la única persona que tenía delante. Un castaño que lo había devuelto a esa mierda de vida real.

Sabía ese chico no tenía la culpa. Pero, necesitaba alguien con quien descargarse y él resultó siendo el desafortunado.

\- ¿Qué mierda? Eres tú el idiota que no se fija a dónde va - respondió sin inmutarse a las palabras ajenas. ¿Acaso ni siquiera iba a disculparse? ¡Fue su culpa! - Mira como me dejaste... ¿Por qué no le jodes el día otro?

~•°•♧•°•~

La respuesta del chico le resultó inesperada, al punto de sacarlo de contexto por unos segundos. Usualmente no era el tipo de respuesta que acostumbraba recibir.

Mientras que uno se perdía en sus pensamientos el otro aprovechó, sin duda, cada segundo.

\- ¿No ves que es jodida nieve y tierra? ¡Ni siquiera sabes donde mierda iba! ¡Por tu maldita culpa podría estar perdiendo mi oportunidad de trabajo o quizás qué! ¡Pero a ti te da igual! - venía una palabra tras la otra, mientras se arreglaba la ropa, quitando la sucia nieve que comenzaba a derretirse en ellas. Ni siquiera se había molestado en fijarse a quién le hablaba, hasta que, ya de pie y erguido, vio hacia delante.

Se topó con una chaqueta azul en vez del rostro que con una actitud como esa su imaginación fijaba de un hombre desgraciado en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Alzó un poco más la vista aún con el coraje encima, para encontrarse primero con una piel más blanca que la suya, delgados labios, una nariz recta que terminaba en un ceño fruncido arruinando lo único que a primera vista podía rescatar como atractivo en esa persona, unos ojos azules, formando un conjunto de rasgos que no alcanzaban a ser toscos. Lo único que no notó fue su cabello oculto por una capucha.

Okey, al parecer no era _tan_ desgraciado en todos los sentidos.

\- ¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú fuiste el maldito que se atravesó en el camino! - se inclinó amenazante, con la mirada fija en esos ojos café cacao que parecían haberse mezclado con un toque de leche y caramelo.

\- ¡Estás demente! ¿Y qué me miras tanto? ¿acaso tengo monos en la cara? - una pausa mínima - ¿o sabes qué...? Mejor ahórrate la respuesta, no me interesa seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Cuando el castaño se dio media vuelta, como si su persona realmente fuera de tan poca importancia, el ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír. No iba a admitirlo, pero había llamado su atención y bueno, poco le importaba que luego de un encuentro así lo detestara. Con un poco de insistencia...

\- Así que... ¿Dónde vamos con tanta prisa? - comentó al seguirle el paso y sujetar con firmeza sus hombros con su brazo izquierdo.

El contrario dio un brinco, que por más que hubiera deseado, no pasó en absoluto desapercibido.

\- ¿Vamos? Suéltame - ordenó en un gruñido - no vamos a ningún lado, tú vete por donde viniste. - continuó mientras forcejeaba intentando zafarse.

\- Yo vine por aquí, así que, de todas formas voy a acompañarte, mientras me voy por dónde vine... Tal y como dijiste... - le sonrió socarrón.

\- ¡Agh! Suéltame y déjame en paz... ¡me lastimas! - volvió a intentar separarse mientras miraba a la gente con cara de "quítenme a este loco de encima, por favor, ¡no lo conozco!". Pero la gente no entiende el lenguaje de las miradas y a menudo las mal entienden o solo las ignoran, como en ese instante.

\- Oh... Lo siento... _debilucho_... - aflojó el agarre.

\- ¡Debilucho tu pene! - tomó distancia.

Ahora era cuando a la gente se le ocurría mirar y cuchichear de lo que pasaba..

\- Pff... jajaja

\- ¿De qué te ríes? Pene flácido..

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Cuándo lo probaste que no me enteré? debilucho... - alzó una ceja insinuante a la vez que se ladeaba su sonrisa.

\- No es necesario probarlo ni verlo para asegurarme de eso ¡cerdo!

\- Wow... no sabía existían esa clase de poderes... Aunque de seguro de tanto que los usas se deben haber atrofiado...

\- Yo no---

\- Porque para tú información, este amigo mío - se señaló sin pena ni vergüenza - tiene muy buena reputación... ¿y sabes...? deberías contarle a los interesados sobre ese truco tuyo... ¿no te ahorra varios líos el no tener que ver ni tocar?

\- Se le dice instinto, duh, cerdo... - rodó los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Se habían detenido frente a un local casi vacío. Quizás encontraba la forma de quitárselo de encima.

\- Uuh... ¿El instinto no es para los animales...? Entonces... ¿Eliges con quien te vas a acostar por... _instinto_? jaja..

No podía creer la locura que estaba escuchando ¡Y estaba siendo participe de ella!

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver aquí? Y no... me acuesto con quien se me de la gana. - el plan de perderlo de vista no iba del todo con buena marcha. Pero no se rendía con tanta facilidad.

\- Pensé eras virgen... _debilucho_... Pero de ser así, debes tener bastante diversión... Aunque por las pintas que tienes, no me suena a que llevas el mando... Y te adelanto, que por más que intentes convencerme, no es algo que puedas lograr con facilidad...

\- No tengo... por qué hablar de mi vida sexual con una persona... mucho menos... contigo - tomó el puente de su nariz en un intento de aliviar la presión que iba directo a su cabeza ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a ese tipo?

\- Vale... comprendo, entonces ¿se lo cuentas a tus mascotas... lo escribes en un diario o algo así...? mmm... la única posibilidad de haberme quitado la imagen mental de tu persona como pasivo ha sido oficialmente desechada... y he aquí nuevamente la pregunta ¿Cómo aseguras entonces que no eres virgen? Tienes todas las pintas... ¿O acaso te gusta aparentarlo? - rascó su barbilla, sin la más mínima vergüenza por la forma que se estaba burlando del castaño.

\- Primero que nada... **no** soy de los que divulga su vida privada... Algo de lo que tal parece **tú** te jactas... Y que te quede claro que no necesito demostrarte nada, ni a ti, ni a nadie. Si tengo pinta de pasivo o lo que sea, a ti eso no te importa. - Las mandíbulas del chico se notaban sumamente tensas, como si en cualquier momento comenzaran a rechinar al chocar un diente con el otro.

\- No puedes asegurar que no me importe... Ya que, hasta ahora me ha parecido interesante molestarte y por lo mismo me da más curiosidad saber si lo que me cuentas es realmente cierto...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso ya estás interesado en mi... o qué? - sonrió por primera vez, entre burlesco y sarcástico.

\- No realmente... aunque... parece te hiciste ilusiones... Te lo dejaré en claro, antes de que pueda malentenderse algo... No me interesan ni me apetece los compromisos, solo pasar un buen rato... y aunque no me van los chicos, pareces una buena distracción...

\- El que está mal entendiendo las cosas aquí eres tú. No me hago ilusiones o nada ¿Quién tendría una ilusión por ti? Quizás... alguien sin cerebro... - no había quién le quitara esa sonrisa de la cara al irse alejando. ¿Tan rápido lo había prendado?

\- ¿Quién preguntas? - le siguió el paso - Son demasiadas personas como para nombrarlas ahora, tendríamos que tomar asiento y pasar varias horas contando... Agregando que sería mucho más difícil si te empiezas a alejar con esa " _sutileza_ ", chico virgen - volvió a apoyarse en el hombro del contrario, pero esta vez solo su mano.

\- Entonces... - quitó la mano del contrario de su hombro descuidadamente - son demasiadas personas sin neuronas... o posiblemente ciegas... ¡Pobres! ¡No saben en lo que se meten! y por cierto... me alejo, porque quiero...

\- No subestimes a quienes son torpes... Pueden tener muy buenas habilidades en la cama, en lo personal he tenido experiencias bastante memorables... Puedes estar descartando buenas opciones por juzgar solo por el intelecto - relamió sus labios ante un peculiar recuerdo sin disminuir el paso - Tampoco descartes tan fácil a quien tiene algún sentido menos.. recuerdo una ocasión con una chica ciega... si pudiera lo repetiría, era sumamente astuta...

\- Hablas como si de una pasiva se tratase - rodó los ojos por encima vez ¿acaso no se cansaba de hablar? - Bueno... quién soy yo para cambiar la mentalidad de un depravado sexual... No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que... - aceleró el paso de nueva cuenta, un poco más y comenzaba a correr. De eso seguro.

\- Claro que hablo de pasivas... algunas versátiles y una que otra activa, las chicas también tiene roles... En varios sentidos... he tenido el privilegio de conocer a algunas que han estado dispuestas a hacer un cambio, ahí surge la verdadera magia... Y no te preocupes, no es que vaya a hacerte disminuir el paso... Espera un segundo...

\- No voy a esperarte... solo vete...--

\- ¿Creías que **yo** tomaba el rol de pasivo? jaja... que buena imaginación tienes, algo retorcida, pero nunca se sabe lo que puede llegar a tener alguien en la cabeza...

\- Seguramente tú tienes rocas en la cabeza... Pero ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras y di lo que te plazca, de todas formas no voy escucharte - sacó los audífonos de su pantalón y lo conectó a su móvil. Por fin algo agradable que escuchar y no los desvaríos de un imbécil de primera.

\- Mmm... una verdadera lástima que te pierdas escuchar una voz como esta, no se tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo todos los días... - comentó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

El castaño sonrió confiado mientras se mostraba distraído con cosas a su alrededor. Se tenía que aguantar las ganas terribles de partirse de risa al ver por el borde del ojo como el contrario continuaba hablando solo.

El más alto carraspeó antes de guardar silencio. Sinceramente prefería no hablar con el aire.. Se mantuvo de esa forma varios minutos, hasta que su móvil comenzó a sonar. Volvió a dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro al pasar por su mente una idea.

Se inclinó hacia el contrario y le quitó uno de los audífonos - Parece que tienes muy mala suerte, chico virgen... Voy a tener que dejarte en paz por ahora... - le habló al oído - Nos veremos pronto... - se alejó quitándose su capucha y poniéndose los audífonos que todo ese tiempo había llevado al cuello.

El castaño hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir el roce del aire caliente en su oído, mas no pudo evitar que su piel se erizara. Se convenció a sí mismo fue a causa del cambio de temperatura repentino - Uff... Al fin.

~•°•♧•°•~

_**By** _ **** _**AjnaPiéride** _ **_._ **

**Publicado por primera vez el 17 de** **octubre** **del 2019.**

  



	2. Rechazado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No todos están acostumbrados a rechazar o a ser rechazados.

El chico de ojos azules se había dedicado a rondar por las calles, tal y como era su costumbre en fechas festivas. Principalmente si no había conseguido una cita. Algo bastante inusual para su persona, teniendo en cuenta que no solía ser mucho el esfuerzo que debía poner para conseguir una, no sería exagerado decir que las propuestas le sobraban.

Mas por única vez en mucho tiempo no le había apetecido en absoluto. Aunque ni siquiera él tenía interés en saber la razón de ello.

Terminó sentado en una de las bancas mientras comía unas papas fritas. Como si esperara a que algo pasara.

...

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba el castaño.

Se había pasado la tarde apoyado en el borde de la pista de patinaje y otra parte en las gradas, viendo divertido como las parejas iban de un lado a otro, algunas haciendo piruetas maravillosas que en su vida él sería capaz de hacer.

Se levantó de pronto de las gradas suspirando pesado. Asegurándose mentalmente que era una estupidez y total perdida de tiempo estar allí sin hacer nada más que observar y no entrar. Por más que le costara y odiara admitirlo, no iba a entrar solo a la pista. No, por nada del mundo. Al menos si iba a hacer el ridículo prefería hacerlo en compañía.

...

En poco tiempo, el fajo de papas fritas que había comprado terminó por desaparecer del interior de la caja. Mientras que la misma, por su parte, ya había sido literalmente lanzada al basurero.

Volvió así a deambular por allí, esta vez con el móvil en mano. No se dio cuenta cuando, tal vez la razón fue manero instinto.. quizás impulso.. Ya que en la pantalla se escribió un nombre o más bien.. Un apodo, que no tenía la mas mínima idea de porque había decidido teclearlo.. ¿Cuantas veces lo había hecho ya? La primera pensó era mera casualidad, la segunda coincidencia, la tercera esos azares del destino, pero ya llevaba escribiéndolo con insistencia.. Suspiró y sin sacar ni la más recóndita conclusión, marcó..

Tal vez solo quería molestar a alguien un rato.. Tal vez porque de alguna forma lograba recordarle a alguien..

Escuchó el tono sonar repetidas veces. Su pie golpeaba el suelo con insistencia, hasta que la impaciencia lo sobrepasó lo suficiente para que su vista se fuera directamente a la pantalla. Aunque tampoco crean que la paciencia de ese chico es mucha, más bien, es sumamente reducida.

Cortó sin demora, de alguna forma había marcado el número equivocado. Rió para sí. Le estaban dando la oportunidad de retractarse. De todas formas, volvió a marcar, siendo esta vez el número del chico con el que planeaba hablar. Ese "chico virgen".

Empezó a caminar más lento y pausado a medida que sonaba el tono. Mirando raro a unos cuantos niños que lo habían estado siguiendo e insistiendo que era el hijo de Santa, mientras le preguntaban si el también ayudaba a conseguir los regalos o si les daría algunos porque habían sido muy buenos niños, cosa que él por su parte únicamente ignoraba, no quería perder el tiempo con juegos de críos. Nunca había sido bueno tratando con los ellos, la paciencia tampoco le ayudaba. Si les respondía se arriesgaba a dejarlos llorando.

...

El de ojos cacao tomó su celular al recibir una llamada. Dudó en contestar al ver un número desconocido en la pantalla, ya que solía no responder a dichas llamadas. Pero por una vez ¿Qué mas daba? Estaba aburrido y podría hasta escuchar operadoras ofreciéndoles ofertas para quien sabe qué con tal de distraerse un rato.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¡Hey! ¡Chico vírgen! ¿Qué tal? Te noto algo monótono.. ¿No te entusiasma la idea de poder volver a hablar conmigo? ¿O resulta demasiado para ti? - acababa de apoyarse en una de las paredes de la calle esperando a que este le contestara, pero no duró más que unos cuantos segundos allí, inquieto. Esencialmente porque la pregunta que quería hacer era otra, la cual por supuesto mencionaría, siempre y cuando el contrario no le colgara. Intentaría llamarlo de nuevo de ser así, aunque esperaba no tener que llegar a ello. Prefería evitar, dentro de lo posible, ser demasiado insistente.

\- Mucho mas importante que todo eso es... ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero? -Se detuvo mirando al cielo como si ese día no fuese a ser tranquilo, como lo llevaba claro, bueno, no le venía mal un poco de algo molesto, al caso de irritarlo, pero creía que este tipo se propasaba en lo irritante.

\- ¿En serio no te alegras? Que mal.. Debes tener algo raro para estar tan desanimado mientras me hablas.. Y sobre como conseguí tu número. Tomé tu móvil la otra vez y anote tu número. Aunque cuando lo mencione ya te habías ensimismado, así que natural que no recuerdes.

\- Eso es ilegal.. se llama invadir la privacidad ajena y--.. Ahh.. de todas formas no creo que te importe.. ni siquiera que lo entiendas.. En fin, ¿Qué quieres? Mas bien, ¿Porqué me llamas? - Ya estaba deseando que en vez de ese chico le hubiera llamado una operadora..

\- ¿Qué quiero? Vamos, no es difícil de adivinar ¿porqué crees que llamo? Lo que quiero es a ti, claramente.. - hizo énfasis en aquello - me apetece jugar un poco y eres un interesante candidato.. Así que, ¿te apuntas a ir a patinar? Aprovecha es gratis, y si no sabes patinar sobre hielo puedo enseñarte.. No pierdes nada.

\- Debo tener sentido común.. Al menos lo creía, después de que casi me matas era normal que pensara que no volverías a aparecer en mi vida..

\- ¿Yo? ¿Casi matarte..? jaja.. ¿Cuándo exactamente? Además, no soy una especie de asesino en serie ni nada por el estilo..--

\- También dejaste muy en claro que no había interés alguno por mi... Pero ¡Oh! ¿Qué estoy escuchando? ¿Acaso tú, persona de la que aún ni conozco el nombre, me estas pidiendo que salga contigo a patinar? - Se quitó de donde estaba para dejar pasar a la gente que ya se le había quedado viendo con molestia al estar plantado en medio de la vereda. Se disculpó con la mirada.

Había comenzado a reír entusiasmado, pero no duro mucho para que volviera a un estado neutral - Era una mera invitación, si quieres tómala o déjala, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y si la rechazas puedo llamar a alguien más, solo me pareció que podía llegar a ser interesante cambiar mis planes en un día tan aburrido como navidad e ir a algún lado con alguien que podría tener algo más interesante que solo querer ir a un hotel y follar.. Tal vez fue mala idea chico, disfruta las fiestas~ voy a cortar - hizo una pausa antes de hacerlo, le había quitado un poco de su ligero buen humor.

\- Adiós.. - comentó entre risas al escuchar el corte de la llamada, y volvió a tomar su camino hacia quién sabe dónde, solo quería llegar a un lugar nuevo, que no conociera, donde las personas no lo conocieran o que no tuvieran una pizca de ganas de querer hacerlo, ya había tenido suficiente con las primeras impresiones con este último, además de que ya no se encontraba con humor para entablar una conversación con alguien nuevo.

...

El ojiazul se alejó de la pared y se enderezó molesto, estaba dispuesto a colocarse los audífonos e ir a algún lado pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que se apoyó en su espalda lo detuvo, no hubo necesidad de voltearse, lo reconoció al instante.

\- ...

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? esa cara me lo dice todo.. ¿rechazado? ¿hace cuanto que alguien no te aceptaba una invitación a salir pequeño ojiazul.. ¿acaso te noto decepcionado?

\- ¿Decepcionado? ¿Vas en serio Alaska? ¿Porqué y de qué tendría que estar decepcionado?

\- Te conozco desde que eras un bebé.. Es difícil equivocarme.

\- Yo creo que va al contrario, te equívocas y bastante sobre mi..

\- Mmm.. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a algún lado juntos para bajarte los malos humos? No pierdes nada..

\- Lo haces solo para cambiar el tema ¿no es así? ¿qué quieres? Nunca haz acompañado a nadie más que por conveniencia, ni siquiera a mi hermano.

\- Te elogiaría por tu gran hazaña, pero como dijiste estoy aquí por mero interés y asumo que no vas a rechazar mi compañía, luces demasiado aburrido como para querer un momento a solas.. De lo contrario ya me habrías mandado a buena parte ¿o me equivoco?

\- Si, si.. como digas..

\- ¡Perfecto! entonces vamos a una tienda, necesito lleves unas cosas que compré por mi.

Le siguió el paso sin ánimo a la vez que daba un largo suspiro. No era para nada los planes que había mentalizado antes de llamar al castaño.. Que, por cierto y ahora que lo notaba.. aún no le decía su nombre.. Ese pensamiento fue arrancado de su mente a penas entró a la tienda. No se creía la cantidad de cosas que quería llevarse la chica - ¿Cómo.. siquiera por-?

\- Fácil, con una tarjeta y claramente porque es navidad.. Y antes de que te hagas ideas, no, no es regalo para nadie, excepto ese, ese es para Adrienna.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro más pesado y marcado que el anterior. De seguro el más pequeño de los paquetes era lo que llevaría ella y todo lo demás de la pila tendría que acarrearlas él hasta donde ella quisiera - ¿recuerdame porqué te ayudo siempre?

\- Simple - dijo tomando la bolsa pequeña tal y como era de esperarse - porque eres y siempre has sido todo un caballero..

La llegada de la noche, en definitiva se haría eterna.

...

El de ojos cacao se detuvo en una paletería a comprar, por supuesto, una paleta de hielo. Y si, él era el único loco que comía helados o cosas frías aún si la temperatura estaba en los grados mas bajos de todos los tiempos, ¿pero a quién le importaba?, a él no, era un gusto que no podía quitarse, porque había intentado alejar ese impulso de comprar cosas frías una vez que le dio neumonía por el mismo motivo. No hubo suerte.

Cuando tuvo por fin su adorada paleta sonó en sus audífonos una de sus canciones favoritas y como buen aficionado, al momento que llegó al coro comenzó a tararearla mientras daba pasos al azar como si estuviera bailando. Lo suficientemente discreto para que las pocas personas que se encontraban allí no le dieran importancia.

Varios minutos caminó nuevamente sin rumbo luego de que el helado hubiese terminado en su estómago. Comenzaba a aburrirse de nuevo. Tal vez no hubiera sido tan mala idea aceptar la propuesta de ir a patinar con ese idiota...

Agh.. ¡Ja! ¿A quién engañaba? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Era una pésima idea!

___________________♤___________________

Terminó por empezar a patear una piedrita con la que por poco se tropieza. Si esta se movía a la izquierda o derecha, él lo hacía también, algo así como si la piedrita lo tuviera que guiar a su próximo destino, que gracioso, una piedrita tenía que llevarlo a un lugar porque el no era capaz de buscarlo por su cuenta..

~•°•♧•°•~

**Author's Note:**

> El destino es sumamente caprichoso.


End file.
